


A Prince, Not of Asgard

by writingramblr



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by V for Vendetta, Jane is an Asgardian, Odin is dead, Thor AU, basically an excuse for some Lokane, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Odin's death, Thor takes the throne, and Loki discovers the truth of his parentage from the Gatekeeper, he decides to take the throne.<br/>Just before everything goes wrong, a servant steps in and saves Loki from being captured and punished for his treasonous acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***After Viewing the Dark World, I have decided to change the title of this ficlet to "A Prince, not of Asgard" and call my third part in the Thor AU series 'Birthright.' Hearing Loki utter the word in his speech to Odin in the beginning of the movie made me feel all fuzzy inside...but then i realized i needed use it elsewhere.  
> ***  
> Inspired mostly by a re-watch of V for Vendetta, and I wanted the 'Evey comes to V's rescue and is taken with him to be protected' aspect to be turned into a Lokane story. So this was born. I dunno if it's a crossover technically, but it is far fetched. So forgive me.  
> I'm not sure how kid-nappy or non-con anything in the story may be, but it's rated for more the second chapter.  
> Also, I haven't seen Thor:The Dark World yet, so this is me venting my frustration. Once i've seen that, part 3 of the Thor AU series will be in the planning stages, trust me.

“What are you saying?”

Loki hissed angrily, staring at the Gatekeeper with wide eyes, and the tall figure only blinked.

“You heard me.”

Loki nodded, and strolled around the Bifrost, his grip tightening on his staff, and his jaw tensed,

“Yes, I did. I merely hoped that I had imagined it. So I’m not the true son of Odin. So this is why my brother is to rule all of Asgard.”

Heimdall blinked again, and merely straightened his shoulders.

Loki paced the chamber at a furious rate, before halting mid-step, and catching the Watcher’s attention,

“What is it, prince of Asgard?”

Loki snarled at him,

“DON’T CALL ME THAT! You knew long before any of this transpired. You _knew_ in your infinite knowledge. You let me grow up surrounded by liars, and yet Asgardians accuse _me_ of having a silver tongue?”

Heimdall knew what he was doing. He knew what Loki was implying. The friendship of children, and then drifting apart of growing youths. Before becoming the Gatekeeper, Heimdall, Sif and her warriors three had all been chums with the princes of Asgard.

Loki had indeed been kept in the dark, for no reason other than the selfishness of his adopted family.

“And the safety of your world. A truce with Jotunheim was conditional on your adoption.”

Heimdall’s deep voice broke through the fog inside Loki’s whirling thoughts.

“That matters little now that the Allfather is dead. All it means to me is that I never had a chance to rule this world, or the next. I do not fit in anyplace. I am merely a trophy, merely another relic to grace the halls of my captor’s palace.”

Heimdall could not argue this, and remained silent once more.

Loki paced once more around the chamber, before coming to a decision.

“You know what I plan to do, the question is, are you going to stop me, or warn them, or do nothing?”

Heimdall’s gaze turned to the dark haired prince, and he shook his head,

“I merely serve the king as his gatekeeper, I am no guard, or servant. You are free to do as you wish.”

Loki smiled, but it held no gesture of warmth, merely cold amusement,

“Very well. If I have need of the Bifrost, am I to take it forcefully, or will you aide me?”

Heimdall stared fixedly at the rainbow bridge, before replying,

“I will do only what is asked of me, who am I to judge what purpose your use of the Bifrost is?”

Loki nodded, and swiftly began striding away from him, back towards the palace.

“Now that I know the truth, I have need of a fellow relic.” He muttered to himself, intent on stopping by the treasure room, before usurping Thor.

***

“Mother, don’t make me hurt you.”

Loki held his spear out, merely gesturing for her to move, but Frigga was steadfast, and she did not even flinch away from him.

“No. I will not allow this. Think of your father! He only died a few days ago, and you need time to grieve. You’re not thinking straight.”

Loki growled and shifted the weapon to point at her,

“He was not my father, just as you are not my mother, though I care for you, I will hurt you if I must. If you do not get out of my way…”

He left the statement open ended, but had already resigned to do what needed to be done, for she was clever, but not gifted with sight as he was, and he could see the way her arm moved, and the light shown on the drawn dagger from her sleeve.

“Forgive me.”

Loki whispered to her as he lowered his staff and blasted her with a low energy pulse.

Enough to take her out for a few hours, but nothing deadly.

With his path clear, he moved on towards the throne room.

***

“Loki this is madness!”

Sif shouted at him from below the throne, where she stood clutching her sword, while the other warriors crouched around her, shielding Thor from Loki.

“Is it madness? Is it?”

Loki wasn’t so sure anymore.

When Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg moved towards him, attempting to circle him, Loki held nothing back, he attacked without mercy, and left the warriors in a heap of crumpled bodies.

Only Sif remained between Thor and his chance at ruling.

“Get out of my way. Or you shall die where you stand, I promise you.”

Sif’s eyes gleamed with tears for her fallen comrades, but her face was hard,

“Dream on, your highness.”

“I’m working on it.”

Loki smirked at her, for he saw what she could not.

A servant crept from the dark shadows beside the window, out from behind the curtains, and Loki could clearly see a large vase rising behind Sif.

Thor suddenly leapt from the throne, and shouted a warning to the warrior woman, but it was too late. The vase struck the back of her head, and the raven haired woman collapsed, leaving the path to Thor clear.

Except, the servant who had bravely assisted Loki was flung aside by Thor, who had descended the steps, and even as a smart remark flew from Loki’s lips,

“I never thought you’d get up from that chair.”

He winced internally as he heard the servant’s head hit the floor.

“You dared threaten Lady Sif, and think you would take the throne from me? Prepare to die brother. For this, is treason.”

Loki grinned, white teeth gleaming from between his lips,

“I think not.”

With a twist of his hands, the Casket of Ancient Winters appeared between his hands, and he blasted Thor across the room, before a thousand pounds of ice encased him.

“Sorry brother, but I don’t intend to let you—“

His quip was cut short, as he felt the sudden approaching presence of a mass of bodies.

Frigga had awakened much sooner than he had anticipated, and was headed towards him with an army. He could only hope Heimdall would keep his word.

But what to do about his accomplice?

He strolled over to where the servant lay, prostrate on the floor, and he knelt down, pushed back the fabric that hid their face, and revealed a young woman, with brown hair, stuck to her forehead with blood from the wound she gained from being tossed aside by Thor.

A servant girl that wasn’t under Thor’s charms?

This was a miracle in and of itself. But the fact she had come to his aide? Even more miraculous.

Could he leave her behind?

Should he?

The window for a decision to be made was fast narrowing, and he stroked a hand across her forehead gently, feeling her pulse beat wildly beneath his fingertips.

She was still alive.

With his help, his power, she could be returned to perfect health.

He would not let her die.

***

The air was chilled, extremely so much that the shivering was what woke her.

She could still feel the pain, and her head ached even before she moved. Her hands reached out blindly, and she felt soft furs beneath them.

Her eyelids fluttered open, and she slowly sat up, wincing at the cut on her forehead, and she automatically reached up to assess the damage.

All of the events leading up to the injury suddenly flooded the forefront of her mind.

She gasped aloud.

Where was she?

What had come over her?

She had attacked Lady Sif, she had interfered in royal Asgardian matters of… well, just exactly had been going on in the throne room was still rather fuzzy in her mind.

“You’re awake.”

 A silky voice broke through her fuzzy thoughts, and she looked up sharply to find a tall figure shrouded in darkness, a few feet from the furs in which she sat.

She swallowed,

“Where am I? Why is it so cold?”

She could barely keep her teeth from chattering, a fact that did not go unnoticed by her visitor.

“Of course, forgive me.” he raised a hand, waved it about, and it was not long before she began to grow warm, and she realized the furs had grown thicker, and she was now cloaked in a dress made from heavy cloth.

Had she been wearing nothing under the furs? What sorcery was this? To conjure clothing from nothing?

“Who are you? You didn’t answer my question. Where am I? It is so dark, and cold, this cannot be Asgard.”

The figure stepped forward, moving from the shadows into the small amount of light, from a distant moon, she guessed. Asgard had no moon, only bright stars. Her outrage and indignation began to heat her blood further, until her eyes focused on the man before her.

Her mouth fell open in shock, as she took in his dark blue skin, blood red eyes, and the pattern of what looked like scars over his skin.

“I am Loki. Formerly of Asgard. Now I have claimed my birthright, and I am of Jotunheim. That is where we are. I had to bring you here, lest you be arrested, or worse, killed for helping me. Please forgive me, and my unconventional appearance. The cold brings out the Frost Giant in me.”

He smiled, and she was surprised to see he still had white, straight teeth, just like any Asgardian.

So Prince Loki was a frost giant?

Once she had gotten over the strangeness of his skin color and the harsh red eyes, she could see the royal she had worked for.

He still had the long black hair.

“What is your name my dear?”

She licked her lips, attempting to return some semblance of moisture to her dry mouth.

“My name is Jane, your highness.”

Loki nodded, before frowning at the address,

“Please. Just call me Loki. I may be a Prince, but you are no longer one of my subjects. You are under my protection.”

Jane nodded numbly, and then began to glance around at her surroundings. She took in the dark sky, the moon, and the palace walls. They resembled huge sheets of ice, although, they had no translucency, which she had expected. She had heard tales of the frost giants, she knew they were a fierce race of beings, and yet she had never dreamt she would one day be a guest of theirs.

“Would you like a tour? I imagine you might like to walk around. I must admit, I am fascinated to know why you interfered, or should I say, helped me?”

Jane gulped, and slowly pushed off the furs, tentatively stepping down from the makeshift bed, before replying,

“I don’t know what compelled me to pick up that vase and hit her. I think maybe the fact that you were outnumbered bothered me.”

Loki looked thoughtful, but changed the subject rapidly,

“This castle looks much different than what you’ve heard I imagine. With the casket of Ancient winters, I, along with my father, Laufey, was able to transform the barren wasteland back to its former glory. You won’t believe how beautiful it is. It’s now a place I don’t mind staying in. Before, I would have happily let my, ah, adopted brother destroy it. Of course, that was only because I believed the lie that everyone was perpetrating. But that’s not interesting. Tell me something about yourself Jane. How did you come to work in my old palace?”

He found himself grinning at the thought of having an ‘old palace,’ and was delighted to see a look of wonder on Jane’s face, it seemed everything he had said had gone in one ear and out the other as she took in the magnificence that was Jotunhiem.

***

After a long walk around the palace, Jane had to confess that she was becoming quite comfortable in Loki’s presence. He had rescued her, she had helped him, they were the most unlikely of friends.

However, when she tried to part from his side following a strange meal for dinner, she found herself facing an unfamiliar corridor.

“Where am I staying again?”

Loki appeared by her side in an instant,

“Please, follow me. I’ll show you back to your room.”

When they stood in front of the same bed she had awoken in, and she saw the furs had been rearranged, she smiled, and turned to him, eyelids falling to halfway shut as her exhaustion caught up with her, though her forehead still throbbed, it was a dull ache, and she had grown accustomed to the pain.

“Thank you Loki. Thank you for everything.”

Her smile began to slip, and Loki realized what he had forgotten.

“I’m sorry Jane. Forgive me.” he raised his palm to caress her forehead, and before she could blink, the pain was gone, and she could feel a warmth spread over her skin.

“What did you do?” she asked even as she lifted a hand to trace the wound. But there was nothing there. Not even the semi healed scab, nor a raised scar. She felt only smooth skin.

“How?”

Her mouth gaped open in surprise at him, and he shrugged,

“You forget, I’m a master of magic. As well as a handsome prince.”

Jane blushed under his gaze, and nodded sleepily, before a yawn snuck through her lips.

“I’m sorry, I’ll let you prepare for slumber. Goodnight Jane.”

Loki took her hand in his, and brought it to his lips, which felt strangely cool, and as soon as they had touched her skin, and he had released her hand, he was gone.

Jane blinked, and then whistled low under her breath,

“Whoa. That’s a neat trick.”

Once she had removed her shoes, she reluctantly changed from her warm dress to a nightgown which had been folded atop the furs.

She slipped beneath the furs, and was delighted to find they were quite warm, as if heated from more than her body.

Her eyes slipped shut before she’d even said a prayer to the gods.

***

The next morning, when Jane moved her leg, and stretched out slightly, since her dreams had woken her. before planning on turning over and resuming slumber, she felt something against her back.

Her eyes snapped open and she twisted around to see Loki beside her!

What she had thought were merely the furs was actually his arm around her waist. She slithered out from under his grasp and reached over, her hand a hairbreadth from touching his face, when his own eyes opened.

“What are you doing?”

Loki gulped, and pulled away from her, fighting the urge to grab her hand before she could slap him.

“I forgot to mention that you were staying in my quarters.”

Jane raised her eyebrows,

“Oh really? You didn’t think that was worth mentioning?”

The only reason she hadn’t followed through with the blow to his cheek, was that in his proximity to her, or perhaps from the warmth the furs provided, his appearance had changed back to that of which she knew.

Bright green eyes met her brown ones, and pale skin flushed in front of her palm.

“I’m sorry. You just looked so tired, I didn’t want to trouble you.”

Jane’s eyes narrowed,

“So you just thought it would be better to climb into bed with me?”

Loki coughed,

“Not exactly. I didn’t plan on this.”

He gestured towards her, and she remembered the nightgown she wore, and how she had felt his warm embrace even through the fabric.

“Obviously.”

Loki worried his bottom lip, and the view distracted her, even as he spoke,

“Can you forgive me for this?”

Jane tried to keep her expression fierce,

“I’m not sure.”

“Howabout for this?”

Loki posed the question, and before she had time to think, he had leaned forward, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss that drove all rational thoughts from her head.

For being a frost giant, he was very warm, and soft against her skin.

His arms encircled her waist, and he pulled her flush to his chest, and she realized that he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

Perhaps not even _any_ sleepwear.

He was quite the enchanter.

He had bewitched her, and she was not eager to resist his spell.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown months later on Jotunheim, King Loki and his wife enjoy each other...with a bit of mischief.  
> Shameless fluffy/slightly snarky smut.  
> Lokane lokane lokane...  
> I had to write this and put it here, as i'm not sure where i could fit in smut in my au Dark World story...so enjoy!  
> rating has been upped for this chapter alone.

His hand was at her neck, not gripping tightly enough to bruise, but enough to hasten her breathing. His lips were ghosting across her jaw, even as his other hand did wicked things to her nether regions.

“Loki…what are you doing? You’re driving me mad.”

The former prince smiled against her skin, and she could feel his cool breath as he spoke to her in a whisper,

“I think that’s rather the idea my dear. Now if you’ll just hold still…”

Jane worried her bottom lip as she felt him withdraw his long fingers from between her thighs and move his likely painful arousal towards her entrance.

“Ah ah ah … you moved.”

Loki took his hand from her neck and moved it to her waste, bringing the other to pull her flush to him, grinding his erection against her, but not driving into her.

Pure torture.

Jane’s eyes fluttered open,

“I’m sorry.”

Loki grinned at her, and shrugged,

“I’m not. The more you misbehave the more fun it is. Now kiss me.”

Jane nodded, and moved to comply.

Her lips met only air.

He had been an illusion.

In front of her, she could only see the rest of the bedroom, but when she whirled around, she saw her grinning lover behind her, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Gotcha.”

Jane would have been annoyed, but she was too aroused to care.

“No more tricks, get in me NOW.”

Loki pursed his lips,

“Ooh my, someone’s rather impatient.”

Without another word of teasing, Loki grasped her hips with his strong hands, and thrust inside her, and Jane gasped in surprise.

She was more than ready, she was practically dripping. He made no sound to indicate his enjoyment or even to encourage her, and she decided two could play that game.

She kept quiet, even when he smacked her ass a couple times, something that usually got a rise from her.

“Does my pet like being kept on the edge of pleasure? Or shall I end this?”

Jane clenched her teeth together to keep from screaming as he brushed over her most sensitive spot, and pulled out to thrust back in again,

“Yes my king.”

Loki smiled wickedly; he loved it when she called him that. It was only when she was cross with him.

He gentled his grip on her thighs and moved a hand underneath her to stimulate her clit, and she came within seconds, clenching around him and shaking as she rode out her orgasm.

Before she collapsed before him, he thrust in a final time before pulling out to release himself over her bare back.

The chill in the air was almost unnoticed by Jane, and it wasn’t until she came down from her euphoric high that she felt a slight stickiness on her skin.

“Do you mind?”

She gave Loki a side-glance, and he grinned smugly at her, before waving his fingers, and cleaning himself off of her.

“I just love the way you look. It’s how I know you’re mine.”

Jane would have rolled her eyes, but she was too tired.

“I’m yours. You shouldn’t feel the need to mark your territory so strongly.”

Loki shrugged,

“Can’t help it my dear. It’s got a strange appeal. Although I must say I prefer when you drink it.”

Jane suffered the energy it took to roll her eyes at him,

“Yes. I do recall your enthusiasm. I did like the power too.”

She smiled sleepily at him, before curling up against his chest.

Loki kissed the top of her head, before closing his eyes.

He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. King of his rightful realm, and husband of the most wonderful woman in the universe.

***

**END**


End file.
